


I Live Without Air Part 3

by FesterTheGuesser



Series: I Live Without Air [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesterTheGuesser/pseuds/FesterTheGuesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok wow I wrote this chapter when I wrote two and never posted it apparently. <br/>I should have revised it but I'm too lazy.<br/>It's not horrible but it's not great either. </p>
<p>Please leave comments, criticism and pointers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live Without Air Part 3

The next morning Nora awoke to the sound of quiet morning babble and the rustle of clothes as the other girls got ready for their day of classes. She got up, made her bed, got dressed, and pulled her robes over her usual outfit. She usually wore long skirts and long sleeve shirts with sweater vests. 

She looked at her schedule for this week:  
Breakfast  
Herbology   
Charms   
Astronomy   
Lunch  
DADA  
Double Potions   
Dinner 

The schedules at Hogwarts changed every week, she was told. This allowed certain classes to happen once or more than once a week in preparation for there not being that class at all the next week. If she had this down right, having Double Potions this week meant she would only have Potions once to twice in the entirety of next week. Probably.   
Nora paused in the common room, looking for Benjamin. She didn't see him and continued down to breakfast. No Benjamin at breakfast either. She picked her way through some sausage and a bowl of cold cereal. As she ate her cereal a sudden flurry of commotion entered the hall. Dozens upon dozens of owls flooded in, landing on people and tables to deliver mail. Alibastor landed heavily on her shoulder. She stroked him absentmindedly and he dropped a letter into her cereal. She quickly grabbed it and wiped it off with a napkin.   
Her name was written on it in curly blue ink. She opened it excitedly.

"Have a good 1st term. -Dad"   
A sniff, almost as if intended to be a laugh could be heard from behind her. She turned in time to see billowing black robes walk down the aisle and out the great hall. Did a professor just attempt to laugh at her? Not matter. Back to the letter. 

That was all the letter said and it wasn't his handwriting either, probably an assistants. Nora's dad was always very busy. She put the poor excuse for a letter in her robe pocket. Alabaster squawked and nibbled her ear. Nora fed him a sausage.  
"That's a very handsome bird." She jumped a bit and turned. It was Benjamin, she hadn't noticed him sit down.   
"Don't say that, it feeds his ego." She replied. Can ravens have egos? 

The great dark bird grabbed another sausage and took flight. Benjamin watched him go, he seemed drawn to the way owls beat their wings and soared away without making a sound. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but filled with awe. Nora took her breathing potion while he was distracted but she couldn't rouse him from his fascinated state until it was time to leave to Herbology with the Ravenclaws with the rest of their house.   
"Benjamin..."   
"Oh... Yeah." They grabbed their things and caught up to their house on their way to Greenhouse C. 

At the beginning of class when the professor called role, she left out Benjamin, who didn't seem to mind. Nora found she didn't have any classes with him again until Double Potions the next day. 

Seeing as it as their first day, the Herbology teacher summarized what they would cover that year. Nora jotted down notes so she could stay organized later in the year. She was sick quite often and tended to miss classes. She managed to keep up with her missed work even without the class so long as there was a book assigned and a professor with a reasonable schedule. 

Benjamin didn't speak all class, as class was dismissed and they out their things away to prepare for the next, she started light conversation. "I won't see you until double potions or meals, it's a shame."   
He nodded. "A shame..." Not knowing how to continue, she didn't, waved to him and left.   
Her breathing still felt wonderful, due to the potion. 

Nora continued through her next classes uneventfully, she had trouble squeezing by in the hallways and found that by ducking behind Professor Snape she could edge through easier. Everyone seemed so afraid of him, he was intimidating and a little mean but what was to really be afraid of? She was grateful of the potions he had given her but that was because he had to by order of the headmaster.   
Surely his heart wasn't as black as students gossiped about in the halls?


End file.
